SRMTHFG: The Legend Begins
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Years ago, the monkey team was quested with guarding a powerful relic from the evils of the skeleton king. However, one of the allies betrayed them wanting to use its power for himself. Acting quickly, the remaining monkeys hid it. Years later a monkey coin falls into the hands of a young boy who is believed to be the chosen leader of the Hyperforce. Now he must become that hero
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A long time ago…..

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SRMTHFG!)

 _Shuggazoom City; 2000 years ago….._

A large battle has emerged on the planet.

A black robot monkey was watching it all unfold.

He had managed to evacuate his friends, his allies to safety, but still watched the horror that has been unleashed.

An army of monsters attempted to attack the black monkey, but his claws changed and he managed to defend himself.

He was holding on to a special coin.

"Find the one who is worthy," he said, "The one who is strong. May the Power Primate be with him!"

He sealed it inside a giant robot.

"Get inside," he said.

"Antauri, what about you?" asked the green monkey.

"I'll do what I can, but you must remain hidden!" said Antauri, "Go!"

They all went inside.

An orange monkey arrived with his army of monsters.

"Where is it?" he asked, "The orb of imagination."

"It is gone deep below the ground," said Antauri.

"Just think," said the orange monkey, "We could've ruled over these pathetic humans together."

"That's never going to happen Mandarin," said Antauri.

"Then you will die," said Mandarin as he prepared for a strike.

"Not likely!" said Antauri, "Now Otto!"

Otto launched a missile attack blowing away Mandarin and his army.

Mandarin landed in the middle of the forest knocked unconscious.

Antauri got into the giant robot thankful that he has stopped the evil plot for now.

"What do we do now?" asked the yellow monkey.

"We wait," said Antauri, "For the one who is chosen by the coin."

 _Shuggazoom City; Now_

A young boy was kicking a can while walking to his school.

Three boys were blocking his way into the exit.

"Well what do we have here?" asked the first one, "Little Weirdo."

"The name is Chiro," said Chiro.

"Well zero, what do you have for lunch for us today?"

"As if I'm telling you BT," said Chiro as he attempted to walk away.

"Hey," said BT, "When I'm talking to you, you listen."

"Buzz off," said Chiro.

"What did you just say to me?" asked BT as he grabbed him, "Looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson."

"HEY!" shouted a teacher, "What's going on here?!"

BT put him down.

"Nothing sir," he exclaimed, "Glenny and I were just…"

"You two get to class right now," said the teacher.

They headed to class.

"Are you alright Chiro?" asked the teacher as he helped him up.

"Thank you Mr. Worthington," said Chiro.

"I can tell you have something important in there," said Mr. Worthington, "Perhaps a…. new comic book?"

"Yeah," said Chiro.

"Well, I look forward to you sharing it after class," he said.

"Well, the thing is… my dad thinks I should just give it up," said Chiro, "He's convinced that it's not gonna get me anywhere."

"Chiro, it doesn't matter what other people think," encouraged Mr. Worthington, "What matters is what you think."

Chiro smiled.

Later after a few periods it was lunch time.

Chiro grabbed his lunch and sat down at a table.

He saw BT and Glenny messing with a young girl and her pet monkey.

"Put him down you big bullies!" said the young girl.

She struggled to get away from Glenny but he was too strong.

"What are you gonna do about it huh?" asked BT.

"HEY!" shouted Chiro.

They both turned to him.

"What do you want, weirdo?" asked Glenny.

"You two leave that girl alone," said Chiro.

"What are you gonna do?" asked BT, "You're just a wimp, and we're the tough guys."

"You have about five seconds to let her go," said Chiro.

"Make us," said Glenny.

Chiro took his milk carton and threw it at BT's face.

The class laughed at him.

"You're gonna regret that twerp," said BT.

Moments later he was left in the bathroom with his face in a toilet.

The young girl from earlier came with a towel.

"Thanks," said Chiro.

"Its me who should be thanking you," said the girl, "That was really brave what you did."

"Thanks," said Chiro.

"My name is Jinmay," said Jinmay, "I'm new to the school."

"My name's Chiro," said Chiro.

The little monkey was messing with his hair.

"That's sokko," said Jinmay, "I think he likes you."

"I think I like him too," said Chiro.

They were sitting together in the final class.

"We have just enough time for Chiro to present something he has brought for show and tell," said Mr. Worthington.

Chiro went up to the front of the class.

"What I have will blow everybody's mind," said Chiro, "My latest installment in the Thunder-Man series!"

He was holding a comic book that he created.

"It was a peaceful day in the city of Shuggazoom until…" Chiro started but was interrupted.

"Nerd alert!" said BT, "Nerd alert!"

He and Glenny started taunting him and mocking his comic book.

The whole class started to get in on it except Jinmay.

"CLASS THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Mr. Worthington, "Bt and Lenny, I want to see the two of you when the bell rings!"

Chiro was heading home.

"Chiro can I have a word with you?" asked Mr. Worthington.

"What's up?" asked Chiro.

"I noticed that you have been writing a lot of comics, sometimes during class," said Mr. Worthington, "And I also have something to say about your grades."

"Oh man," said Chiro, "I.. I can get better I promise I'll do better."

"You can't do any better," said Mr. Worthington, "You're getting straight A's."

"What?" asked Chiro.

"Best in the class alongside Ms. Jinmay," said Mr. Worthington, "And also I have a special opportunity for you and your comic books."

"Really?" asked Chiro.

"There's a special contest going on this May, and I think it would be best suited for your gift of comics," said Mr. Worthington, "All you need to do is find a partner."

"You think I have a shot?" asked Chiro.

"Yes," answered Mr. Worthington, "And the first 3 winners get a scholarship."

Chiro smiled realizing that his dream was about to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discovery

(Disclaimer!)

Chiro was on his was to his father's laboratory.

He was the son of a well known scientist in Shuggazoom City.

"Hopefully he'll agree to this," said Chiro.

Inside he was with other scientists doing some kind of science experiment.

"Fascinating," said one of the scientists, "Howard are you getting this."

"Yes I am," said Howard.

"Mr. Logan, your son just stepped in," said another scientist.

"I don't have time to talk right now," said Howard, "Run the procedure again."

"Make time," said Chiro.

Howard turned to Chiro.

"Chiro, I'm in the middle of something very important right now," he said.

"You mean more important than me," said Chiro.

"That isn't what I said," Howard snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm doing something."

"Mr. Worthington told me about some scouts," said Chiro, "Some of them were interested in the comics that I've been writing and…."

"Chiro, I thought I told you to give up this story writing nonsense," said Howard, "Your mom may be lucky that people like her stories, but that doesn't mean you have her gift."

"You didn't let me finish," said Chiro, "There's a contest out there for comic books, and the first 3 winners will get a scholarship with tons of money."

"Chiro we discussed this; I'm paying for your college and other tuitions!" said Howard, "You shouldn't be going after some scholarships."

"That isn't the point I'm trying to make!" said Chiro, "They think I have a shot at having a career with this, and so does mom. Why don't you think that?"

"Open up your eyes and look at the world we live in!" said Howard, "We're in a world of Biologically enhanced super humans."

"But…" said Chiro but was interrupted.

"Beings that can fly, lift things with their bare hands, and outrun machines," said Howard, "They'll make what you can do obsolete, and in that world writing comic books is nothing but a joke!"

Chiro was deeply hurt by those words.

"You're never gonna support what I wanna do with my life are you?" he asked.

"No," said Howard, "Now go home while I attend to my business."

"But Dad…." Said Chiro.

"Just do it!" he snapped.

Chiro ran out of the lab with tears in his eyes.

He was at home drawing more ideas from his comics.

"Your teacher called today," said someone coming in.

It was his mom.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He told me about an opportunity for your gift," said his mom, "And that you might win a scholarship."

"Yeah," said Chiro, "But dad thinks I shouldn't be wasting my time with it and that it's a joke."

"How can it be a joke?" asked his mom.

"People laughed at me and thought I was a weirdo," said Chiro.

"Well, everyone thought Stan Lee was a weirdo too," said his mom, "But that didn't stop them. Don't let one person stop you from fulfilling your dream."

She kissed his nose.

Chiro was walking home after school.

"Hey, Chiro right?" asked Jinmay who was following her.

"Yeah," said Chiro.

"Hey, I uh… I know we only just met today, but I was thinking… maybe we should meet up and hang out sometime, or something," said Jinmay.

"What?" asked Chiro.

"You and me, hang out," said Jinmay, "I mean if you wanted to…. Like ever…"

Chiro thought for a moment.

"Please go away," he said.

"….Oh my god," said Jinmay.

"Please get outta my face," said Chiro.

"I'm so sorry," said Jinmay, "I don't know what I was thinking…"

"I'm just messing with you," he laughed, "I'm messing with you!"

"Oh my god!" said Jinmay.

"I'm sorry," said Chiro, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Its ok, just the thing is, I'm on the autism spectrum," said Jinmay, "So its kinda hard for me to understand a joke or anything."

"Its ok, I get it," said Chiro, "My little brother is the same way."

"So, I was thinking that maybe Saturday night we could hang out, grab something to eat," said Jinmay.

"I'd like that but I can't," said Chiro, "I gotta babysit tomorrow."

"That's ok," said Jinmay, "Well whenever you…"

"How about tonight instead?" asked Chiro as he smiled.

"You serious?" asked Jinmay.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30 ok?" he said.

"Sure," answered Jinmay, "See you later…. Chiro."

"Sure thing Jinmay," said Chiro as he walked away.

Later he was getting ready for his date with Jinmay.

"Somethin' special going on?" asked his little brother.

"That's none of your business Tommy," said Chiro.

"Mom!" said Tommy, "There's some weirdo at our house dressing up like Chiro!"

"Very funny Tommy," said his mom.

She came up to check on Chiro.

"So I take it you have some fun plans for tonight?" asked his mom.

"Well as a matter of fact," said Chiro, "I do. This girl Jinmay asked me out."

"That nice girl with the pink hair?" asked his mom.

"Yeah," said Chiro, "Its gonna be fun."

"Well I hope you have a fun time," said his mom.

"Alright dear, let's go," said Howard, "I don't want us to be late for the dinner. And Chiro, you're in charge."

"What?" asked Chiro, "But I have plans tonight!"

"Sorry Chiro, but you know family comes first," said Howard.

"But…." Said Chiro.

"Now Howard, you know I don't like to penalize Chiro and force him to miss out on a good time," said his mom.

"He needs to learn Leslie," said Howard.

He went to the car.

"Don't worry about it Chiro, I got a babysitter for Tommy," said Leslie, "You just have a good time and I'll explain everything to your father."

Chiro smiled.

"Thanks mom," he said.

Later he saw Jinmay waiting at the movie theater.

"Why are you just standing there?" asked Chiro.

"Dude I'm waiting on you," she said as she chuckled.

They went inside and waited for the movie to start.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Chiro.

It was Tommy.

"Tommy I told you to come only when it was an emergency," said Chiro, "No the babysitter making you eat peas doesn't count. I gotta… Goodbye Tommy!"

He hung up.

"Little brothers," he said.

"You're kinda lucky to have a little sibling," said Jinmay, "I'm an only child."

"Oh?" asked Chiro.

"Yeah," she answered, "But if Tommy grows up to be anything like his brother then you don't have to worry."

"Thanks," said Chiro.

He noticed a comic book in her bag.

"You write comic books too?" asked Chiro.

"Uh huh," answered Jinmay, "I thought your story was really interesting. May I see your comic?"

"Sure," said Chiro as he showed it to her.

"Amazing," said Jinmay, "You have a marvelous imagination."

"And now, our feature presentation," said the announcer.

"Ooh, its starting!" said Jinmay.

Later they were sharing an ice cream and talking about school and other things.

Then they decided to pull a prank on BT and Glenny.

They dressed up as monkeys and scared them away.

Chiro checked his phone and got a text from his mother.

"Welp, she was just checking on me," he said, "I gotta admit, I wasn't sure what to expect tonight, cause you're always quiet around me."

"That's another thing about my autism," said Jinmay, "I'm just shy around people."

"That's ok," said Chiro, "I don't really mind."

Jinmay smiled.

She then saw something shining.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Chiro, "But I think we should figure it out."

He started going over to the shiny area.

They were both looking at a giant robot.

"Whoa," they said in unison.

"That's a pretty big robot," said Chiro.

He started to go inside.

"What if somebody is guarding it," said Jinmay.

"There's nobody around," said Chiro, "C'mon."

"I think I'll just stick out here and keep watch," said Jinmay.

"Suit yourself," said Chiro, "Just watch out for lions and tigers and bears."

Jinmay chuckled.

"Lions and tigers and bears," she said.

She heard a noise.

"Oh my," she said as she went inside.

Chiro was exploring the inside of the super robot.

"Damn that's a lot of dust," he said.

He saw a glowing coin.

"What is that?" he asked himself.

He went over to get it.

As soon as he touched it, he started having visions of a green ape, and saw a mysterious glowing orb.

He fell down and Jinmay saw him.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Chiro.

They both saw something in the shadows with red eyes.

"Haul ass!" said Chiro.

They both ran out of the giant robot.

Jinmay tripped and fell.

Chiro turned around and grabbed Jinmay's hand and they made it out safely.

"What was that?" asked Chiro.

Jinmay blushed.

"Y-you saved me," said Jinmay.

"Why would I just leave you there?" asked Chiro.

"Most people would've just ran the first chance they got but you risked your life to save mine," said Jinmay.

"Of course I did," said Chiro, "C'mon, let's go home."

He checked his watch.

"Just in time," he said as he smiled.

As they walked back Jinmay held his hand.

Meanwhile in a far away area, someone was unconscious.

He then opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The chosen one

Chiro woke up after having the same vision in his dream.

His alarm clock started going off and he somehow smashed it.

"What was that?" he asked.

He went to go wash up.

He got water on his face and accidentally broke a piece off of the sink.

He mouthed "what the fuck".

"What was that?" asked Tommy.

"Um… nothing little buddy," said Chiro, "I'm fine."

He grabbed his backpack and started running to school.

He was running faster than usual.

"Whoa!" he said surprised at himself, "How am I running so fast?"

A bus was heading towards his street.

"Uh oh," said Chiro.

Without hesitation he leaped over the entire bus and landed on his feet.

"Oh. My. God," he said surprised.

He was heading into the school building when BT and Glenny stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Not now BT I have to go to class," said Chiro.

"In a second," said BT, "I just gotta beat your face in."

He landed a blow on Chiro's face but he didn't flinch or get hurt.

"What the…." Said BT.

He tried bending his wrist but nothing happened.

"Alright no more fooling around!" said BT.

He did a headbutt on Chiro but he himself got injured and fell on his back.

Everyone else noticed it.

Chiro was really surprised at what he did, but used it to his advantage.

"Oh you want some too Glenny?!" he asked.

"No," he said, "Let's move BT!"

They both ran to class.

For the next few days BT and Glenny decided to leave Chiro alone.

Later during the day, Chiro was slowly discovering his newfound abilities.

"Did all these powers come from this coin?" he asked.

"Chiro!" said Jinmay, "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, hey Jinmay," said Chiro smiling.

"Word on the street is you stood up to BT and Glenny," she said.

"Yeah, but something weird happened to me," said Chiro, "Remember that night?"

"Yeah, I thought it was really sweet that you saved me," said Jinmay.

"Yeah, but that coin I got from the super robot," said Chiro, "Its done something to me, and now I'm strong, and I jumped over a bus!"

"You mean this coin?" asked Jinmay pointing to it.

"Yeah," said Chiro, "I think the giant robot has something to do with it."

He thought for a moment.

"I have a feling that I gotta go back up there," said Chiro.

"Well I'm coming with you," said Jinmay.

"Ok, but be careful," said Chiro, "We go after school."

Later that day they both went to the giant robot.

The coin that Chiro had started resonating and a door opened.

Jinmay saw a shadow.

"What is that?" she asked.

Chiro saw it.

"Let's follow it," he exclaimed as he ran.

Jinmay followed him.

Chiro kept running until something stopped him.

It was a red monkey.

"You've finally came!" it said.

"Wait a minute…." Said Chiro, "Apes can't talk."

"I'm actually a monkey," said the red monkey.

"Well monkeys can't talk either," said Jinmay.

"Well…. My lips are moving and words are coming out," said the red monkey.

"Who are you?" asked Chiro.

"My name is S.P.R.X-77," said the red monkey, "But you can call me Sparx."

"Ok, Sparx," said Chiro.

"Follow me please," said Sparx.

He took Chiro and Jinmay into the center of the robot.

"Antauri, I've found him!" said Sparx, "He's here."

Antauri, the black monkey opened his eyes and saw Chiro.

A yellow, blue, and green monkey saw him as well.

"Hey, its been a while since someone visited us," said the yellow monkey, "Nova, nice to meet ya!"

"How did she learn to talk like that?" asked Chiro.

"We've spent the last few years learning Earth's languages," said Antauri.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson," said the blue monkey, "Please do not address me as Mr, nor Hal. Just Gibson."

"I go by Otto," said the green monkey.

"Anyways," said Sparx, "The chosen one has finally arrived

"What do you mean Gibson?" asked Sparx.

"He's so small," said Gibson, "Are you saying that the fate of the world rests on this…. Child?"

"He is actually a teenager," said Antauri, "It is in the middle of adolescent and adulthood."

"But we don't know if he is the chosen one?" asked Gibson.

"Chosen one, fate of the world?" asked Chiro, "What do you mean? How did I aquire these abilities?"

"The answer to what is happening to you Chiro, is here," said Antauri.

Chiro was surprised.

"How do you know my name?" asked Chiro.

"It said so on your backpack," said Otto.

"Show me the coin," said Antauri.

Chiro got out the coin he found.

"The Power Primate never makes a mistake," said Antauri, "If the coin has fallen into the hands of this teenager, then he is the chosen leader of the hyperforce."

"The hyperforce?" asked Chiro, "What's that?"

"I think it explains everything on this projection screen," said Jinmay.

"And who are you young lady?" asked Gibson.

"Um… hi, my name is Jinmay," said Jinmay, "Some people call me Jin May I cause the May in my name…."

"Jinmay, don't," said Chiro, "Its alright."

"Well.. I'm on the autism spectrum so its hard for me to actually know when I've said something enough so I apologize," said Jinmay, "Anyways, this screen I think shows the history of the hyperforce and how they were responsible for keeping the world safe from evil."

"Good," said Antauri, "Very observant Jinmay."

Jinmay smiled.

He went over to Chiro and showed him visions of an evil mastermind.

"The skeleton king is an enemy to the hyperforce," said Antauri, "His only desire is to destroy life and rule all of humanity, and the only thing that stands between him is us."

Chiro saw the skeleton king nearly take over a dimension but he was stopped.

"So why can't you stop him?" asked Chiro.

"For starters we don't have our armor," said Nova, "We lost it after a great battle in this location which is now known as Shugazoom city, and we thought hope was lost."

"However, I read of a legend of a chosen one who will take the coin you now hold and lead us to victory," said Antauri, "Only one object can give the skeleton king enough power to rule the world."

"Oh I love this part!" said Otto.

Chiro and Jinmay were looking at a purple orb.

"This is called the cosmic gem of Imagination," said Antauri, "Whoever holds it holds the power to make objects come to life out of thin air."

They were looking at an orange monkey.

"Mandarin, our ally wanted to use this power for himself, but we managed to stop him," said Antauri, "He was our leader and friend, but lost his way and betrayed us."

"And now its my responsibility to keep Shugazoom city safe from Skeleton King," said Chiro, "Because I'm the leader of the hyperforce?"

"He's learning fast," said Otto.

"Listen, its been real, but… I gotta go," said Chiro, "My parents are gonna be wondering where I am by now."

"Very well," said Antauri, "May the strength of the Power Primate be with you."

"Jinmay, you coming?" asked Chiro.

She followed him.

"That didn't go so well," said Sparx.

"He'll be back," said Antauri, "I know it."

Chiro was walking back home holding the coin in his hand.

"So that's why I have these powers," said Chiro.

"They sure know how to take LARPing seriously," said Jinmay.

Chiro thought for a moment.

"What if all of this is true," said Chiro, "I mean my dad said we are surrounded by beings that have biological powers."

"Yeah, but they're in other cities," said Jinmay, "Maybe those monkeys were inspired by all of them."

"I'm coming back here tomorrow," said Chiro, "Something tells me there's more to this gem than meets the eye."

"Well, if you're going, then so am I," said Jinmay.

Chiro smiled at her.

An orange monkey was limbing into the town of Shugazoom.

"It is here," he said, "The gem…."

Some thugs saw the monkey and cornered him.

"Hey buddy, could you spare a nickel?" asked one of them.

"Stay out of my way," said the monkey.

He attempted to leave but the thugs stopped him.

"Give us your gem freak," said another thug.

"You will let me pass, or suffer the wrath of Mandarin," said Mandarin.

They all laughed at him.

"Yeah right," said another thug.

Mandarin raised his hand and summoned 3 monsters to attack the thugs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training Begins

(Discialmer!)

Chiro was eating breakfast with his parents and brother.

"Where were you last night?" asked Howard, "Were you with friends? Do you have friends?"

Chiro didn't answer.

"Why are you always ignoring…." Asked Howard.

"This is the problem Howard," said Leslie, "You ask him a million questions before he can even answer the first one."

"That's because he acts like a ghost," said Howard, "And he needs to communicate with family."

He was waiting for an answer.

"SPEAK!" he shouted as he hit the table.

"Howard!" said Leslie, "Chiro, let's start this over. Can you at least tell us one thing you did last night?"

"Well mom, Jinmay and I discovered a giant robot in the city," said Chiro, "It had five monkeys and they just dubbed me their leader."

"Cool," said Tommy.

"You know what?" asked Leslie, "This might make a good novel!"

She went upstairs and got her pen and paper.

Later that day, Chiro went back to the giant robot.

"You've returned," said Antauri.

"Of course I did," said Chiro, "I just needed to get away from family. So, what do we got?"

Antauri showed Chiro a room where they transform.

"This is where we become a fighting force for good," said Antauri, "Whoever holds the coin holds the abilities of the power primate and is granted powerful armor."

"Armor?" asked Chiro, "So when do I get it?"

"It is held within the coin," said Antauri, "Hold the coin in front of you, and slowly you shall become the warrior you were chosen to be."

Chiro held out the coin.

Nothing happened.

"Did it work?" asked Chiro.

"Not quite…" said Gibson, "How is Chiro supposed to face The Skeleton King's army without his armor?"

"There is something we can do to prepare him," said Antauri, "Follow me."

He was taken into a virtual room.

"This area has been used by us to train for any upcoming battles with evil forces," said Antauri, "Perhaps it is best if we train you without the armor first, then you may be able to transform."

"Ok," said Chiro, "But super strength and agility might not be enough."

"There's more that the coin gave you Chiro," said Antauri, "Sparx, activate the training ground."

"Got it boss," said Sparx.

He pressed a button and a group of strange creatures.

"These creatures before you are the army used by the Skeleton King," said Antauri, "They are known as the formless."

"They're scary looking," said Jinmay, "I hope he'll be ok."

"Of course he will, its just a hologram," said Sparx.

One of them attempted to attack Chiro and he dodged.

"Those things look like they can pack a punch!" said Chiro.

Another one punched Chiro hard.

"Ow," he said.

"This is why you must transform into your armor Chiro," said Gibson, "Consider yourself lucky the coin grants you accelerated endurance."

"Well, let's go," said Chiro.

For the next few days Chiro had been training with the monkeys.

It was tough, but fun for him nonetheless.

One day he punched one of the formless and his hand had thunder on it.

"Whoa," said Chiro.

Antauri smiled knowing Chiro was making progress.

He could also make lightning come out of his legs while doing a kick, and throw lightning spears.

Jinmay was amazed at what she saw.

"Wow," said Jinmay.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this," said Gibson, "Chiro still hasn't transformed yet!"

"Patience Gibson," said Antauri

After 2-3 days of training each, Chiro tried transforming, but it didn't work.

Meanwhile reports were flooding in about a masked murderer (Who was Mandarin)

People were starting to get worried about what was going on.

Howard was doing his usual work at the lab.

"Nothing exciting ever happens here," he said to himself.

"Professor Logan," said one his co-workers, "You might wanna take a look at this."

"What is it?" asked Howard.

The co-worker brought in a box and opned it.

Inside was a mysterious purple orb.

"This could change what we know about science," he said.

"No," said Howard, "This could change… the world."

Chiro was sitting at the top of the robot.

"Hey slugger," said Jinmay.

"Hi," said Chiro.

"You looked really cool back there," said Jinmay, "It looks like that coin did more than I thought it did."

Chiro looked down at the city.

"I'm starting to think the coin made a mistake," he said, "If I have these powers, but can't transform, then what good am I?"

"The Power Primate is never wrong Chiro," said Antauri, "If you were not worthy you would not be able to use the gifts you were given."

"But I still can't transform," said Chiro.

"That will come in time," said Antauri, "I'm not sure when or how, but one day you will have the armor unlocked."

"But why did it choose me?" asked Chiro, "I'm, just… an average kid."

"Chiro, you were born for this," said Antauri.

Chiro was doing another training drill.

"So what's the deal with the super robot?" asked Chiro, "Is it like your home base or something?"

"There's much more to it than that," said Nova, "It also dual fuctions as a fighting machine. It can split into 6 separate parts and fight as one!"

"Sweet," said Chiro.

Jinmay was watching Chiro train.

"I know you can do it Chiro," she said.

"You sure have hope for the boy don't you Ms. Jinmay?" asked Gibson.

"Yeah," said Jinmay.

A formless hit Chiro so hard he hit the wall. Jinmay fell off the platform and onto the ground.

The formless went after her.

"Jinmay!" shouted Chiro.

He went over to protect her.

Jinmay closed her eyes in horror thinking she was going to be hurt.

A light started to glow.

Jinmay opened her eyes and saw Chiro in a new costume which was bound to be his armor.

"What?" asked Chiro.

Gibson couldn't believe his eyes.

"Great Einstein's ghost," he said.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" asked Chiro.

Jinmay showed Chiro a mirror.

"Whoa!" said Chiro, "Ok now that's awesome!"

He continued fighting the formless in his armor.

"Thunder Punch!" he said, "Lightning Kick! Chiro Spearo!"

He took out the rest of the formless with no sweat.

"Woo!" said Chiro, "Alright what's next? Target practice? Dodging excercies?"

Jinmay had stars in her eyes.

Chiro then powered down.

"Whatever you have in store for me, I'm ready for it!" said Chiro, "Hit me up with whatever you got!"

Nova laughed.

"You certainly are fired up," said Nova.

"Go home for now Chiro," said Antauri, "Training is over for today."

"But I transformed," said Chiro.

"Yes, however we don't want to overwork you," said Antauri.

"What about you guys?" asked Jinmay, "Don't you get armor?"

"Well….." said Otto, "We did have armor, but it was destroyed during that battle we had all those years ago during the stone age."

"Oh man," said Chiro.

"However I am working on a machine that will hopefully bring our armor back and we'll be back in action," said Gibson, "Until then we're just ordinary monkeys."

"Ordinary monkeys don't come in different colors buddy," said Otto.

"Nor do they work with machines Otto," said Gibson.

"Moving on…. You've made some very serious progress Chiro," said Antauri.

Chiro smiled.

Mandarin was walking into a jewelry store.

"Gems," said Mandarin.

He went inside and cut in front of other customers.

"Gems," said Mandarin, "Now."

"Yes sir," said the clerk.

He brought in the best gems in the store.

"There's one in particular that I want," said Mandarin, "It gives the holder unlimited power."

"Sir I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," said the clerk.

Mandarin got irritated and grabbed him by the collar.

"Give me the gem, or die!" said Mandarin.

The clerk managed to press a security button and cops showed up.

"Put the man down," said one of them.

Mandarin stared at one of the cops and his gun exploded.

"We're gonna need some backup!" said another one.

"So am I," said Mandarin, "Its been so long since I was able to call upon my servants!"

He summoned a group of formless and ordered them to attack.

He later left with some stolen gems.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The story about Mandarin

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SRMTHFG!)

Chiro was continuing training drills with Antauri with his newly acquired armor.

"He's improving at an incredible level," said Gibson viewing his stats.

"Well he sure knows how to be optimistic," said Sparx.

Chiro had on some strange orange gauntlets.

"Alright, try this one out for size!" he said.

The gauntlets unleashed a sword and shield.

Using them, he took out the formless soldiers in a flash.

The other monkeys were deeply alarmed at what he found.

"What?" asked Chiro.

"Chiro, those were Mandarin's weapons," said Nova.

"Wait… the sixth monkey?" asked Chiro.

"Yes," said Gibson, "We don't really talk about him much ever since that faithful day."

"Well if Chiro is going to be part of our team now, we have no need to keep secrets from him," said Antauri.

He showed Chiro visions of Mandarin.

"Mandarin was our original leader, the smartest, strongest and wisest of us all," said Antauri, "He was given the same task as we were given; to protect the gem of imagination from the skeleton king."

In the visions, Mandarin started attacking innocent people.

"Though he was too consumed by power and greed, and wanted to rule all of humanity with an iron fist, which we could not let happen," said Antauri, "Acting quickly, we took the power coin from him, and his the gem deep within the planet."

"Whoa," said Jinmay.

"Whoa indeed," said Gibson, "This monkey is bad news, which is why we have been training Chiro, because one day, the two of them will face off in battle."

"I'm not afraid of him," said Chiro, "If this coin chose me to protect Shugazoom city, then I'm ready."

"That is why the coin chose you," said Antauri, "Because you never give up on what you dream of."

Otto was still working on that machine that will hopefully get back the armor for the other monkeys.

Smoke started to come out.

"Aw crap," said Otto, "What did I do wrong?"

"You might wanna fix that part first," said Jinmay.

She got out a wrench and started screwing some of the nuts in.

"Young lady please step away from the machine!" said Gibson.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," said Jinmay, "My mom was a mechanic when she was younger."

The smoke stopped.

Gibson was surprised.

"My word," said Gibson, "You're a gifted mechanic!"

"Well I do take after mom," said Jinmay as she smiled.

Later at school Chiro was taking out another comic book that he wrote.

"Its finally finished!" said Chiro, "My rough draft of Thunder-man meets the Sun Riders!"

He was walking to Class when BT and Glenny blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked BT.

"You've clearly forgotten what happened last time," said Chiro, "Unless you want another ass kicking, then I suggest you move."

He tried to head out but Glenny grabbed him and pushed him to a locker.

"Its time we paid you back for the bloody nose you gave BT!" he said.

"Get off of me!" said Chiro.

Jinmay saw them and intervened.

She threw her wrench at Glenny to get his attention.

"You leave Chiro alone!" said Jinmay, "What did he ever do to you?"

"You did not just do that," said BT.

"Uh oh," said Jinmay.

They both started hitting Jinmay and made her drop her art project.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before talking like that to someone who's stronger than you," said Glenny.

They left.

Chiro went to go and help her.

"Are you ok?" asked Chiro.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Jinmay, "But I can't say the same about my art project."

"I'm really sorry," said Chiro, "If I hadn't gotten in that scrap you wouldn't have had to save me."

"It was worth it Chiro," said Jinmay, "Besides I still owe you for that one time you saved my life."

"Still, somebody ought to teach those bozos a lesson," said Chiro.

"Yeah," said Jinmay, "And we're just the guys who can do it."

They spent the next few days rewriting Chiro's rough draft and decided to make BT and Glenny some of the bad guys in his story.

They sold some copies to their friends and BT and Glenny were made laughing stocks, and even the teachers enjoyed it.

BT looked at a copy.

"You are so dead Logan!" he shouted.

Chiro and Jinmay were at his house coming up with new ideas for comics.

"So I had this idea for myself," said Jinmay, "I was thinking that I could have a kind of titanium coating armor and can fly and shot repulsor beams."

"That can be arranged," said Chiro, "You really have some good ideas in your head."

"Thanks Chiro," said Jinmay.

"Chiro," called Howard.

"Yea?" asked Chiro.

"Come downstairs, I need to talk to you right now!" he said.

He came downstairs.

"Have you been bullying people at school?" he asked.

"What?" asked Chiro, "No way!"

"Well then would you care to explain why this young man came over with his parents to talk to us?" asked Howard.

BT was with his mom and dad with fake tears.

Howard had one of Chiro's comic books in his hand.

"BT says you wrote some rude things about him in his comic books," said Howard, "I know you were raised better than that!"

"But he was…" said Chiro.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Howard snapped, "You apologize to him right NOW!"

"I'm sorry," said Chiro.

"If I see one more comic book saying rude things about this young man, it is over for you mister!" said Howard, "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Chiro.

BT left while taunting Chiro.

"And that's not all I saw in this comic book," said Howard flipping through pages.

"You read my comic?!" asked Chiro.

"And wasn't I surprised when I read what I read!" he shouted, "WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE PUTTING THIS STUFF IN YOUR COMICS?!"

Chiro looked down at the ground.

"Don't look at the ground, look at me!" he said, "Who put this in that comic book?!"

Chiro was about to speak but Jinmay covered for him.

"I wrote it," said Jinmay, "He told me about it and I put it on there."

"Jinmay why the hell would you go and do that?!" asked Howard, "I let you in my house, you're over here playing with Chiro, and then you wanna take our dirty laundry and expose it to the world?!"

"I didn't think…" said Jinmay.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!" shouted Howard as he chased her out.

He shut the door and turned to Chiro.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up young man," said Howard, "You are not friends with Jinmay Sunban. I will not allow her in this house, and I will not allow you to spend anymore time with her writing these silly comic books!"

"You don't know Jinmay!" said Chiro, "Who are you to judge who I'm friends with?"

"I am your father, and you will show me some respect," said Howard, "And you're supposed to be studying how to be a scientist like me!"

"Its not who I wanna be!" said Chiro.

"Who cares?" asked Howard, "It's a family legacy."

"I don't care about the family legacy," said Chiro.

"Well you're about to care," said Howard, "Leslie, from now after school, you bring Chiro straight to the lab so I can show him the ropes."

"Howard you.." said Leslie.

"Chiro, you're gonna learn to be a scientist," said Howard, "Whether you like it or not."

"No I'm not!" said Chiro, "I wanna be a comic book writer and not be forced to hide that talent from my friends."

"That 'talent' humiliated a classmate!" said Howard.

"Well he deserved it!" said Chiro, "You can't just force me to be somebody I'm not!"

"What you say BOY?!" he shouted as he smacked Chiro.

"Howard!" yelled Leslie.

Chiro looked back with tears in his eyes.

"You go to your room," said Howard.

Chiro walked up to his room.

"I wish you weren't my father," said Chiro.

"What did you just say to me?!" asked Howard.

"I said I wish you weren't my father!" said Chiro.

He slammed the door.

Later that day Chiro was looking out the window.

Leslie came in with some bags.

"Come on Chiro," she said, "You're going over to Jinmay's place for a couple of days."

"How long?" asked Chiro.

"For as long as you need to," said Leslie, "Your father was wrong to say such rude things about your little friend."

They quietly packed some things and Leslie drove Chiro over to Jinmay's.

He rang the doorbell and Jinmay hugged him.

"This must be Chiro," said Jinmay's father.

"Um… yes sir," said Chiro.

"I'm Andy, and this is my wife Mei-Ling," he said.

"Its an honor to meet you young man," said Mei-Ling.

"Your mom told us everything," said Jinmay.

As they went inside to talk, Mandarin was watching


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mandarin's Threat

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SRMTHFG)

Late at night, Chiro was asleep in a bed in Jinmay's house.

A noise was heard and he woke up.

He looked around to see what was going on.

"Its probably nothing," he said.

He went back to sleep and heard a louder noise.

Chiro woke up and saw Mandarin right in his face.

"The chosen one," he said.

Mandarin grabbed Chiro and forced him to a wall.

"This is who the monkey coin chose to lead the hyperforce?" he asked.

He then laughed at him.

"What do you want with me?" asked Chiro

"Oh its not you I want," said Mandarin, "I want something else; The Imagination gem."

Chiro pushed him off,

"You're hurting me," said Mandarin in a weak tone, "So if you're the chosen one, then where's your armor?"

"Where's your armor?" repeated Chiro.

"Oh I'll show you mine," said Mandarin.

He started to grow some kind of armor on his body.

Jinmay heard some noises and went up to Chiro's room.

"Chiro are you ok?" she asked.

"Tell me where the gem is and I'll spare you," said Mandarin.

"I don't know where it is," said Chiro.

"Sadly I believe you," said Mandarin. He pushed him at the door and is busted open. Jinmay's parents came rushing upstairs.

"What's going on?" asked Andy.

They all saw Mandarin.

"Chiro Speero!" said Chiro.

He shot a lightning spear and Mandarin and he fell off.

"Mark my words boy," said Mandarin, "I will have the gem. In 2 days, the end of Shugazoom City begins."

He ran away.

Jinmay helped Chiro up.

"Who was that?" asked Jinmay.

"Mandarin," said Chiro.

The next day some people were making some repairs to the room after last night.

"So I was thinking he would have a cool costume like this," said Chiro.

"Yeah that'll definitely work." Said Jinmay, "And then we can make the gloves blue. So when does he meet the Sun Riders?"

"In the 3rd issue the characters will finally crossover," said Chiro, "Its gonna be an epic issue."

"I can tell," said Jinmay.

She gave him a hug.

"I feel a lot happier with you around," Chiro said.

"Me too," said Jinmay.

Somebody was pounding on the door.

"Open up!" said a familiar voice.

It was Howard and Leslie and Tommy.

Andy opened the door.

"Chiro let's go," said Howard, "We're going home."

"Hey you have no right to be here," said Andy.

"The hell I don't, I'm here to get my son," said Howard, "Chiro get up and let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," said Chiro.

"You don't have a choice," said Howard, "Get your ass up and move!"

"You leave him alone!" said Jinmay, "Its Chiro's choice who he wants to be with!"

"You stay out of this young lady," said Howard. "And you're lucky I don't report your parents for kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?!" asked Chiro, "They didn't kidnap me, Mom brought me over here!"

"You didn't have my permission," said Howard, "I specifically told you that you're not allowed to see Jinmay anymore, and Leslie you should've checked with me!"

"I don't need to check with you," said Leslie.

"The hell you don't," said Howard.

"Howard, please just get out," said Andy, "You're a good friend, but seriously you have to learn to be a good father."

"I am being a good father," said Howard, "You've no right to tell me how to raise my sons, now quit making this harder for Chiro."

"Harder for Chiro?!" asked Mei-Ling, "You just barge in here trying to force Chiro to come back home when he doesn't want to, and you say we're being hard on him?"

"I'm teaching him a lesson about what happens when he disobeys his father," said Howard.

"You're not teaching him a damn thing," said Andy, "All you're teaching him is how you can shout at kids and force them to be who they don't wanna be. I don't force my daughter to be someone she's not."

"Well what do you do?" asked Howard.

"That doesn't matter," said Andy, "I show my daughter love, I support what she wants."

"That's exactly why she walks all over you and your wife," said Howard, "Because you don't learn to control her."

"That's not how parenting works!" said Andy

"Chiro has all the love he needs!" said Howard.

"Like I do," said Chiro, "If you really loved me, you wouldn't force me to follow in your footsteps!"

"You shut your mouth!" said Howard.

"See, right there!" said Andy, "You don't let him make his voice heard. Sometimes he has something important to tell you!"

"No he doesn't!" said Howard, "What I have to say to him is MORE important!"

"That's why he's always running away from you," said Andy, "Now look, Chiro is a special child and…"

"Special?!" asked Howard, "You think Chiro is special? Writing comic books about people and making thme look like idiots!?"

"Chiro put us in a comic book and didn't make us look like idiots!" said Andy.

"Chiro is NOT a special child!" said Howard, "He's irresponsible, ungrateful and selfish!"

Chiro was hurt by those words.

"All he does is sit around, write comic books, and all that other childish nonsense!" shouted Howard, "And honestly I'm ashamed to even call him my son!"

"That's a terrible thing to say," Leslie intervened, "Chiro your father doesn't really mean that."

"I meant what I said," said Howard, "Chiro is just a normal child like everybody else, and nothing anybody says or does is EVER going to change that!"

"That's because you never give him a chance to prove himself!" said Mei-Ling.

"Give him a chance?!" asked Howard, "Look at him. He will never live up expectation, nor will he ever make me proud!"

Chiro ran out in tears.

He kept running until he saw Mandarin.

"You," he said.

Howard and Andy were arguing and Jinmay pushed them back.

"See what you did?!" asked Jinmay, "You frightened Chiro and made him run away!"

"We have to find him," said Leslie.

"This is all your fault," said Howard shouting at Andy.

"You're both at fault!" said Tommy, "You two were pressuring Chiro too much! Now let's go find my brother."

Chiro was fact to face with Mandarin.

"So where are the monkeys?" he asked.

"That's none of their business where they are," said Chiro, "Your real fight is with me!"

He transformed into his armor.

"The armor," said Mandarin, "You must be learning the power of the primate."

"Learning?" asked Chiro, "I know it!"

They clashed at each other.

Jinmay and the others were going around town looking for him.

"Its your daughter's influence that made Chiro act like this!" said Howard, "Chiro's never misbehaved before!"

"Cause you're so overbearing," said Andy, "All he wanted was to be accepted for what he is!"

"How can I accept him if he won't be what I want him to be?" asked Howard.

"That's your problem right there!" said Andy, "You keep thinking you can mold Chiro into this perfect clone of you!"

Jinmay noticed something of Chiro's on the ground.

"He must be close!" she said, "Follow me!"

The others followed her.

Mandarin and Chiro were fighting each other.

Mandarin's attacks were furious but Chiro held his ground.

"Come forth my minions!" said Mandarin.

He summoned an army of formless to attack Chiro.

He kept fighting back proving to be a match for Mandarin.

"Lightning kick! Thunder Punch!" said Chiro, "Monkey-Fu!"

He shot an energy wave defesting the formless turning them all into ooze.

Mandarin saw a light glowing.

"Its close," said Mandarin.

He attacked Chiro and pushed him to the side.

"I'd truly love to kill you right now," said Mandarin placing a claw near his neck, "But I have further business to attend."

He walked away.

"You may be able to best me in combat, but you can't kill me," said Mandarin, "The coin may have given you its gifts, but that doesn't make you worthy!"

He flew off in a shuttle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle for Shugazoom

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SRMTHFG)

Chiro rushed to the super robot and into the main room.

"Chiro, what's the rush?" asked Nova, "Somebody must be excited about training."

"Its Mandarin!" said Chiro, "He knows where the gem is."

"What?!" asked Sparx who was working on a machine.

It exploded in his face.

"Aw shit," he said.

"Otto, please tell me that machine is ready," said Chiro, "We gotta stop Mandarin pronto."

"Just a few more adjustments and…. There!" said Otto.

"Maybe you'll fair better with him than I did," said Chiro, "I wasn't even able to defeat him."

"Not alone," said Antauri, "But it is only by fate that you survived."

"But…." Said Chiro.

"You are still the chosen one despite any mistake you may have made," said Antauri, "And you've shown us with all the progress you've made in training, and with your faith. That is what makes you our chosen leader."

Chiro smiled.

"You're right," said Chiro.

He heard voices.

It was Jinmay and both of their parents.

Gibson tried to stop them but to no avail.

"The hell I have no right to be here, that is my son!" shouted Howard, "What are you doing with those monkeys Chiro?!"

"Those monkeys?" asked Chiro, "You mean the monkeys who treat me like I'm part of the family?"

"Wow, I guess he really was telling the truth," said Leslie.

"Don't encourage him," said Howard, "This is bad for him! Have you even saw the news?!"

"What news?" asked Chiro.

"There's strange creatures attacking Shugazoom," said Howard, "We need to leave right now."

"Why?" asked Chiro, "So you can focus on forcing me to be someone I'm not?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" said Howard, "You are the kid, I am the adult and you will do what I say."

"No," said Chiro, "Not this time."

"Chiro I'm warning you…." Howard started.

Chiro finally had enough and stood up to his father.

"You don't get it dad!" said Chiro, "I'm not some tool that you can use to fix your broken reputation! Just because you didn't succeed in your dream doesn't mean you can make me succeed it for you!"

"Chiro Logan….." said Howard.

Chiro punched him in the face.

"Don't you 'Chiro Logan' me," said Chiro, "Why should I listen to anything you have to say when you're never there for me?!"

That shocked everyone.

"What….." asked Howard.

"I mean you were there for me for my elementary school graduation, but you weren't there for my presentations, you weren't there to support my dreams, and you're not here for me now!"

For the first time, Howard realized Chiro was right.

"Y-you're right," said Howard, "I'm sorry Chiro….. I was too blind to see the accomplishments you've made. I've been a lousy father."

"Dad I didn't mean it like that," said Chiro, "I just wanted to be accepted for who I am. I'm never gonna be this perfect clone of you that you want me to be."

"I know…." Said Howard, "I should've been a better father and allowed you to follow your dreams."

"Its ok dad," said Chiro, "Really."

"No its not," said Howard, "I know I havne't been the best father you wanted."

"What's going on here?" asked Jinmay.

"Father Son Bonding," said Andy.

"We may have our differences Chiro," said Howard, "But I love you, no matter what. And I'm sorry if I…. if I made you feel like that was something you had to earn."

They hugged.

"Um I hate to interrupt the father son relationship, but in case everyone's forgotten, there's a madman monkey planning to destroy the city!" said Gibson.

"Oh, right," said Chiro, "Dad, I have to do this."

Howard smiled.

"Good luck son," said Howard.

"I need you all to evacuate the city and get everyone to safety," said Chiro.

"What about you?" asked Jinmay.

"I'm gonna do what I trained for," he said.

Jinmay started to follow the others but was stopped by Chiro.

"Before you go I'd like to say that I always found you extremely attractive!" said Chiro.

He kissed her and hearts formed in her eyes.

He let her go and joined the monkeys.

"Now that's comic book action," said Jinmay as she giggled.

"Its time," said Sparkx.

Chiro got in the middle of the circle and the monkeys went to their respective colors.

A light formed around all of them.

Chiro morphed into his armor.

The monkeys started to get theirs back.

Their arms turned robotic, and a crystal-like skin formed around their bodies.

The robot monkeys were back in action.

Mandarin was in the city and killed dozens of scientists and guards.

"At last," said Mandarin, "Its mine."

He grabbed the gem.

"With this, our army will be stronger than ever!" said Mandarin.

He thought up new formless soldiers and ordered them to attack the city.

Chiro and the others were starting to head to Shugazoom.

Nova heard something.

Formless were invading their base.

"Oh crap," said Sparx.

"We have to stop them!" said Chiro, "Follow my lead!"

They all went out and started fighting the formless.

"Woo!" said Otto, "This is so much better with armor!"

He had saws and cut the formless down to size.

Antauri used his trusty claws for attacks.

"I still got it," he said.

Gibson had drills and finished some of them off.

"Way to go Gibson, kick his ass!" said Sparx.

"Language please!" said Gibson.

"Monkey FU!" said Chiro.

He shot an energy beam at formless soldiers.

He also had Mandarin's sword and shield gloves.

Antauri was impressed that Chiro knew how to use it

"Way to go Chiro!" said Nova, "I knew you were the chozen one!"

Otto got a look at the city.

"Guys," he said, "We're too late."

Mandarin and his formless army were attacking civilians.

"We'll have to take the super robot," said Antauri.

"Wait, your robot is actually a weapon?" asked Chiro.

"Not 'a' weapon," said Gibson, "6 weapons!"

"Then let's go it!" said Chiro.

They all went down 6 pipes for their respective colors and went to the 6 different parts of the super robot.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 go!" said Nova.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 go!" said Otto.

"Fist Rocker 4 go!" said Gibson.

"Fist Rocket 3 go!" said Sparx.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 go!" said Antauri.

"Torso Tank Driver 1 go!" said Chiro, "Prepare to disengage!"

The robot engaged into 3 driving vehicles and 3 flying vehicles.

Mandarin had the orb in his hand and used it to think of dozens of monsters.

"There he is!" said Gibson.

"Alright Chiro, call it!" said Nova.

"Got it," he said, "Nova and and Sparx, you're with me. We'll try and flank off some of the formless."

"On it!" said Sparx.

"Antauri, you Gibson, and Otto focus your attacks on Mandarin and keep him busy," said Chiro, "When I call it, we snatch the gem from him!"

"On it!" said Gibson.

He saw Mandarin in his sights.

"Fire!" said Gibson.

He started shooting at Mandarin and he evaded it.

"How adorable," said Mandarin, "The little monkeys got their armor back, well let's give them something to play with."

More formless appeared.

"CRUSH THEM!" said Mandarin.

Jinmay was helping out with the evacuation.

"Everyone follow me!" said Jinmay, "We have to clear the city now!"

One of the formless saw her.

Chiro was shooting at all the formless he saw.

"How do you like that!" said Chiro.

He heard a cry for help.

Jinmay and some other students were in trouble.

"Jinmay!" said Chiro.

He jumped out of the tank and started attacking the formless.

"Get away from my Jinmay!" he said.

He used the battle sword to cut them in halves.

"Are you ok?" asked Chiro.

Jinmay hugged him.

"I am now," she said, "Thanks to you."

"Good," said Chiro as he smiled.

"Chiro are we interrupting?!" asked Nova.

Chiro went back into action to help the monkeys.

"Alright, no more games monkeys," said Mandarin.

He summoned all of the formless to him and they formed a giant formless creature.

"It is time to end this once and for all!" said Mandarin.

"Now that, I can agree on," said Chiro, "Fire!"

They started firing at the monster but their weapons had no effect.

"Shit!" said Nova, "Nothing's working!"

Mandarin was controlling the monster.

He punched the tank hard.

"I'm taking serious damage!" said Chiro.

"I gotcha covered!" said Gibson.

He fired at the eyes and Mandarin blocked it.

"You're all fools," said Mandarin.

He wiped them all away.

"Now I will finish you off!" said Mandarin.

He charged up for a final attack.

Jinmay was watching everything unfold.

"CHIRO!" she screamed.

"Thanks for being my friends you guys," said Chiro, "This looks like this is it."

"And thank you Chiro," said Antauri, "For helping us try and save the city!"

He threw a ball of fire at them and there was an explosion.

Everyone who was away from the city took cover.

Jinmay went back up to find Chiro.

"Oh no," she said.

"My work here is done," said Mandarin.

As he walked away something started to rise from the ashes. It was the super robot.

"How?!" asked Mandarin.

Chiro opened his eyes.

"We're alive!" said Chiro.

"Of course we're alive," said Otto, "We don't call this the super robot for nothing.

"I will destroy you!" said Mandarin.

He came charging at the super robot and the robot dodged.

"Alright guys, if we're gonna defeat Mandarin, we gotta work together!" said Chiro, "Follow me!"

"On it," said Nova.

"I got an idea!" said Sparx.

"Hit me," said Chiro.

"Just wait for my signal, and when I say so, aim Fist Rocket 3 at Mandarin," said Sparx.

"Ok," said Otto.

Mandarin was running at thme again.

"Ready…" said Sparx, "NOW!"

They aimed Sparx at Mandarin and the fist flew at Mandarin and came back.

"Nice shot!" said Nova.

"Why thanks you," said Sparx.

Working together they did a punch, punch, kick move on the giant formless.

It got back up.

"Guys, remember the training grounds?" asked Chiro, "I have an idea!"

"What's that?" asked Gibson.

"Follow me!" said Chiro.

They dodged a punch from Mandarin and then went for a grab and threw him overhead and then finished him off with a punch to the face.

The creature turned into dust and then ash and Mandarin dropped the orb and it broke revealing a white gem.

Chiro and the others jumped out of the robot.

"Its over Mandarin," said Chiro.

"You think its over?" asked Mandarin, "I came for the gem, and others will come for it. What you have won't last for long! You know I'm right."

"No I don't," said Antauri, "But for now I need you to come with us so you can face judgement for your crimes?"

"You judge me?!" asked Mandarin, "I think not."

A flying ship appeared and Mandarin jumped on it.

"You may have won this round Monkeys, but one day I will be back with my master," said Mandarin, "And together with our combined strength, we will wipe you out, and your pathetic little city too!"

He flew away.

Chiro picked up the gem.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's the gem of imagination," said Antauri, "And it must have been what Mandarin was really after."

Gibson took it.

"It should stay in the lab for now," he said.

Jinmay ran to Chiro.

"Chiro!" said Jinmay.

She hugged him and then gave him a kiss.

Chiro smiled and kissed back.

Other civilians came up to him and were amazed at what Chiro did.

Some people were taking photos of him.

Even Chiro's teacher saw him and was impressed.

"This is gonna make one hell of a comic," said Leslie.

Chiro raised his hand in victory.

Later he placed the sword and shield back where he found it.

"You should keep those," said Antauri, "You've earned them."

"I'll be back for them one day," said Chiro.

"That was one intense battle," said Sparx, "See you later buddy."

There were newspaper articles talking about Chiro and the "Super Robot Monkey Team."

BT and Glenny started treating Chiro with more respect and Chiro started sharing some of his comic books with the class.

Tommy was talking about how awesome the robot monkey team was.

"I think I wanna be the blue one, or the red one!"

"Why not be the yellow one?" asked Jinmay.

"OH yeah he's awesome!" said Tommy.

"How do you know it's a he?" she asked.

Later Chiro and Jinmay were having a date.

"You were really amazing out there," said Jinmay, "I thought you were great before, but now I think you're incredible."

Chiro smiled.

"So how exactly did you know that Chiro would be the chosen leader?" asked Gibson.

"He managed to do what Mandarin could not," said Antauri, "He put his team before himself."

"Well, you got me there," said Gibson.

"He is now known as an amazing hero to the people of Shugazoom," said Antauri, "I will always owe him a debt of gratitude for his efforts."

Chiro's badge beeped.

There was a group of alien bikers causing trouble.

"Looks like its time to go hero," said Chiro.

He jumped into action and the robot monkeys joined him.

"Hyperforce go!" he said.

And thus begins Chiro's life as part of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

 _ **THE END**_

Nimble Bastard by Incubus

 _Has it come to this?  
We're stuck in the weeds  
I get it, I'm not perfect, I was never trying to be  
But I'm not long for this earth  
If we really only ever get one chance to burn  
I gotta trip before I can see the finish  
How else would I learn?  
I wanna know, how is it you do it?_

 _When you land on your feet  
You're a nimble bastard  
And you don't skip a beat  
Such a nimble bastard  
Salt of the earth  
Such a nimble bastard  
Yeah, won't you show, lowly us  
How do you see the stars from that far down?_

 _I swing and I miss  
And then come the creeps  
It makes me want to faint  
I wanna know, how is it you do it?  
How do you spill the paint?  
And then fit it into a frame?_

 _When you land on your feet  
You're a nimble bastard  
And you don't skip a beat  
Such a nimble bastard  
Salt of the earth  
Such a nimble bastard  
Yeah, won't you show, lowly us  
How do you see the stars from that far down?_

 _Has it come to this?  
Has it come to this?_

 _When you land on your feet  
You're a nimble bastard  
And you don't skip a beat  
Such a nimble bastard  
Salt of the earth  
Look out  
Won't you show, lowly us  
How do you see the stars from that far down?  
You're a nimble bastard  
Salt of the earth  
Such a nimble bastard  
Salt of the earth  
You're such a nimble bastard  
Yeah, won't you show, lowly us  
How do you see the stars?_

Mandarin was talking to his master.

"I have failed you Skeleton King," said Mandarin, "But I shall train hard every day until I am strong enough to destroy them permanently."

The skeleton king rose from his chair.

"I did not expect you to be able to destroy this chosen one," he said, "However, now that we know how powerful they are, it is time to double our army. Crazy Hand shall give us the tools we need to prepare our next army.

Formless soldiers were lining up and being given weapons.

"I trust you will be ready for your next encounter," said Skeleton King.

"I shall," said Mandarin as he grinned, "I shall."

Dear my Friend by Brent Cash (Tribute to Chiro and Jinmay)

 _ood times and bad times,_

 _I can count on being with you._

 _I thank you for staying so true_

 _My life will go on a long time,_

 _Have to catch up when I see you_

 _And you are my reason I can make it through_

 _I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue_

 _My heart will always be with you_

 _I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever,_

 _We're made for each other forever_

 _I know life can be tough on you time and time again_

 _laughter maybe gone away_

 _I will wipe away my tears to-morrow_

 _Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away_

 _I will be there if you need me_

 _And I know you'll do the same_

 _I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_

 _You will be here if I need you_

 _I will never have to guess_

 _cause we are very special friends_

(Instrumental)

 _Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _So send me a letter,_

 _let me know how you're doing._

 _You are my lifetime and true friend._

 _We'll never be forgotten,_

 _having trust is all we may need_

 _You are always with me in the life I lead_

 _So far, far away from life I used to know_

 _worries are too far, too_

 _I will stop and close my eyes, remember_

 _And at the rainbow I can take you,_

 _I will catch it for you_

 _Memories you can recall_

 _With me any time of day_

 _You can reach out_

 _You can ask me in your soul_

 _I will answer when you call me_

 _I will come no matter how_

 _Cause we are very special friends_

 _Just like a river that flows_

 _Just like stars in the dark night_

 _Lead me in the storm,_

 _Lead me in the dark_

 _You are the light of my life_

 _Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _I will be there if you need me_

 _And I know you'll do the same_

 _I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_

 _You will be here if I need you_

 _I will never have to guess_

 _Cause we are very special friends_

 _Memories you can recall_

 _With me any time of day_

 _You can reach out_

 _you can ask me in your soul_

 _I will answer when you call me_

 _I will come no matter how_

 _Cause we are very special friends_

 _Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

Chiro was hanging up another photo of him and Jinmay.

"I don't know what it is about that girl, but she drives me insane," he said.

He heard snickering.

"Who's there?" asked Chiro.

He opened a door and saw Tommy videotaping him.

"Tommy shut that camera off!" said Chiro.

They fought for the camera and Chiro finally turned it off.


End file.
